Sugar Sprinkles
"Hey, humor and sweets - both're good for the soul." - Sugar Sprinkles. Sugar Sprinkles is a cat who lives inside the Sweet Truck. She is tan-colored with white arms and muzzle, and bright blue eyes. Around her neck, most of her tail, bangs, and outer-ear coloring are a dark shade of pink. She wears a small blue bow on her head, attached to white hair that resemble dollops of cream. On her bangs and tail are multiple sprinkles. Sugar Sprinkles is voiced by Kelly Metzger. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Sprinkles# hide#Personality #Appearance #Other Outfits #Appearances #Merchandise #Gallery Personality Edit Sugar appears to be very laid-back, cool tempered, and very calm. She is never worked up over anything and has a very apologetic demeanor, apologizing in advance for things and complimenting others, as well as letting them lick her, due to her sugary-sweet taste and all the pets love the sprinkles on her head. When the sprinkles are removed she gets very mad She randomly tends to burst out singing while playing her ukulele. Appearance Edit Sugar Sprinkles is a tan colored cat with white arms/paws, and muzzle. Her eyes are a bright shade of blue. Around her neck, most of her tail, bangs, and outer-ear coloring are a shade of pink and covered in sprinkles. She has a small blue bow on her head, attached to white hair that resemble dollops of cream. On her bangs and tail are multiple sprinkles. Profile Edit When Buttercream took the pets to see the Sweet Truck, Sugar Sprinkles came out of the sprinkles store and introduced herself. She invited the pets to taste the sprinkles on her head while playing a song with her ukulele. She was the only one to remain calm when the truck went down the street, and claimed someday they would look back at that and laugh. In Blythe's Big Idea, she is in the singing crowd of Pet Friendly Skies. With advice from the Canine Cop, she helps her friends in their plan to get the perfect parking spot for the truck in Super Sunil. She uses a headset and speaks trucker lingo. In Secret Cupet, she takes the mysterious identity of Secret Cupid and uses her ukulele to play a love-inducing song. Her targets - which include Baa Baa Lou, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie - fall in love with the first pets that they see, after listening to the song. After seeing what her victims are capable of, she decides to sing the song backwards to wear its effects off. Later, Russell takes the instrument away from her in aggravation. She then takes out a spare ukulele behind his back. Other Outfits Edit *Star Trek suit Appearances Edit *Sweet (Truck) Ride *Blythe's Big Idea (cameo) *Super Sunil Merchandise Edit Sugar Sprinkles has been released as part of the Sweet Delights Treat Truck playset. Her ID number is #3077. A Magic Motion Kitty with the ID #3627 also bears a striking resemblance to her, though it is not marketed as Sugar Sprinkles. On February 2014, a new toy of her was shown at Toy Fair 2014, as part of the Franchise Re-Invention. Gallery Edit Sugar_Sprinkles.png|Sugar Sprinkles sitting in a pile of (what else?) sugar sprinkles. Sprinkles.png|Sugar Sprinkles with her ukelele. Sprinkles on my head.jpg Sugar_Sprinkles_and_the_other_pets.png|Deja vu moment much? Sugar_sprinkles_lps_by_montanaferrin-d61j8hm.png|Sugar Sprinkles playing a guitar sugar_sprinkles_vector_by_raiinbowdashie_nya-d5xrhl1.png Vinnie licks Sugar Sprinkles' head..png|Vinnie tasting some sprinkles Vinnie steps on Sugar Sprinkles' tail..png|"Yeah, you stepped on my tail... but I'm cool with it". Russell and Sugar Sprinkles.png|Are you sure you know how to drive? Tumblr inline mif6ohOuZK1qz4rgp.png Tumblr ml83sjRcpC1rvl3xdo1 500.png 67bbde5039efa5504cffadc48b54c4ae-d6bumde.png images (48).jpg images (49).jpg images (50).jpg maxresdefault (13).jpg Sprinkles-on-my-head-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35845140-1024-570.jpg Sprinkles-on-my-head-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35845141-1024-573.jpg bcfe7e83ccc06c46d747c5469837a9ca.jpg Tumblr_mijwvoxQI61qe4btmo1_1280.png Secret_Cupet_Sugar_Sprinkles.png|Secret Cupet Revealed. Sprinkles on my head song.jpg OOOOH!.jpg Sprinkles-on-my-head-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35845142-1024-576.jpg Sprinkles-on-my-head-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35845144-1024-572.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-42-29.jpg b811e453737e30d61d642d7eb5243758.png 975820544f210bfcfe342f8fbfaaab89.png Vinnie_steps_Sugar_Sprinkles_tail_again.png Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Characters themed from sweets Category:Cats Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Orange Category:White Category:Magenta Category:Blue Category:Musicians